


postbellum

by tvheads



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Friendship, Gen, Original Character-centric, Recovery, gratuitous Latin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvheads/pseuds/tvheads
Summary: After four million years, the Great War is over. Now everyone has to figure out what the hell they're gonna do with themselves.





	postbellum

**Author's Note:**

> two things
> 
> 1\. this is in its own lil continuity  
> 2\. this is not very good but i wrote it bc i like my friends and my characters so whatever

Earth wasn't the worst place to crash. Like most organic worlds, it was definitely not at the top of Lex's list, but despite its inherent grossness the natives weren't too primitive and overall they made for a relatively fun study.

Unfortunately Lex was still a little squicked by all the… _organicness_ , so she employed her drones as the scouts and retrievers on the hunt for parts. There were definite setbacks, though, particularly the fact that she didn't have enough fetch-and-carry drones made specifically with these heavier weights in mind. Not to mention the problems with the scraps the drones returned with. Maybe they had more advanced AI but they were nonetheless lifeless, idiotic, adorable little machines that made mistakes.

…Needless to say the repairs to Lex's ship was going slow. The _Mare Liberum_  might not be that big of a ship but there was extensive damage to the exterior and some sensors.

Other issues included the relative lack of Cybertronian anything here. The _Mare_ 's remaining sensors told her that while there were energon crystals on the planet, they were buried too deeply into the crust to be retrieved. Other than that Lex could find no sign of familiar life, which maybe made her a little nervous.

And then a drone returns, warning of a Decepticon sighted not far south of them. Lex panicks, naturally, quickly realizing that since all her signal blockers had been damaged in the crash, this mech must be looking for what was causing said signals.

Lex hugs a drone to her chest worriedly before announcing her orders.

* * *

  
  
She pistol-whips him until he comes to strapped onto the medical berth.

"Rise and shine, 'con."

He's a tall, brown flyer with _four damn optics_. Yet, despite the extreme size difference, Lex feels little fear. She stares down at the mech almost impassively, her gun pointing directly at the perfect spot to hit his brain, if the need arose.

The mech shifts awkwardly, taking in the energon-pink minibot on his chest and the barrel pointing just above his eyes.

"Don't shoot," he says, and that's it. No sign of anxiety in his expression somehow.

Lex's scowl just deepens. "Give me one good reason not to."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"What about my bots?"

"I have no desire to hurt your bots, either."

Lex is silent for a few seconds as she deliberates. Then she activates her built-in scanners. "What's your name?"

"Gillus," he answers without much hesitation.

He's in the database. Function is primarily security—a guard. Spark number is C-12517. A Decepticon MTO who was made into a bodyguard for medics, it seemed.

Gillus watches his captor deflate and lower her weapon, and reacts with only mild interest when she perks up out of the blue within a second. "You're strong, right?"

"Yes," he says, a bit more wary now.

"Can you help me put my ship back together? She needs repairs," Lex tells him earnestly.

"Alright," Gillus replies quietly after a few kliks.

She relaxes—he can tell by the way her shoulders sag. Her voice is tinged with relief as she says, "Thanks."


End file.
